yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4: Deception
Chapter 4: Deception is the fourth chapter of Yakuza 6: The Song of Life. Plot The following morning Kiryu needs to explore the city in hopes of finding a lead on information pertaining to Haruto's dad. Kiryu eventually gets prompted to go to Moreno. At Moreno, there is a group of men causing problems throughout the bar. Defeat the drunk customers in the bar and save the Hirose Family members. Matsunaga seems frustrated that Nagumo is so willing to add Kiryu into their group. Kiryu leaves to go and get Haruto. After picking up Haruto, head back to The Navy Apartments. The next morning head to the Hirose Family Office to find out if they know anything about Haruka. They seemed shocked when they see a photo of her, but deny ever having seen her. However, they are all acting extremely suspicious and they quickly leave the office, all except Nagumo. Kiryu decides that he wants to speak to the family boss before he leaves. The boss reveals that now they are having problems with the Masuzoe Family, who are also looking at Kiryu. Upon leaving the Hirose Family Office, Kiyomi appears and says that the Masuzoe Family appeared at her bar last night. She takes you to a spot near the Ryunan Shrine, where you can be protected from them. At the shrine, Kiryu reveals to Kiyomi that he knows that Haruka was in Onomichi. He explains that he knew that the Hirose Family was lying about not knowing Haruka. He says he will wait for them to tell him the truth. He asks Kiyomi to watch Haruto while he heads over to Moreno. Over at Moreno, Kiryu approaches Matsunaga calmly and decides that he should apologize to him. While apologizing Yuta bursts in to let them know that the leader of the Yomei Alliance and Masuzoe are at their office. Matsunaga tells the members of the Hirose Family not to allow Kiryu to leave. After battling them, Kiryu needs to head to the Hirose office to see what is happening. When you arrive to the office, Masuzoe and his men challenge you to a fight. After the fight, Kanji Koshimizu shows up and introduces himself to Kiryu. He reveals that he knows who Kiryu really is. Meanwhile, Matsunaga still questions Kiryu and his motivations. Nagumo and Matsunaga come to blows and disagreements, but eventual settle their differences. The Hirose Family sits down as Kiryu details his history as a member of the yakuza. After revealing his secrets, the members of the Hirose Family also reveal that they have a secret. However, it has to wait as Kiryu needs to go and take care of Haruto. After putting Haruto to sleep, Nagumo shows up at the Navy Apartments. He reveals that everybody in his clan knew who Haruka was, but couldn't tell Kiryu because she didn't give them her permission and they wanted to respect her wishes. Nagumo also reveals that nobody knows who Haruto's father is because they never knew anybody who she dated. He does say that Haruka was working at Snack Kiyomi and that if anybody would have more information it would be Kiyo. Tasks *Gather info. *Find Nagumo. *Go the top of the hill. *Go to Moreno. *Go to Kiyumi's Bar. *Go to The Navy Apartments. *Go to the Hirose Family Office. *Infiltrate the Second Floor. *Go to Ryunan Shrine. *Go to Moreno. *Talk to Matsunaga. *Find Matsunaga. *Go to the Navy Apartments. Related trophies Rewards *There is a completion of ???? yen for completing this chapter. Gallery Deception 1.jpg Deception 2.jpg Deception 3.jpg Deception 4.jpg Deception 5.jpg Deception 6.jpg Deception 7.jpg Deception 8.jpg Deception 9.jpg Deception 10.jpg Deception 11.jpg Deception 12.jpg Deception 13.jpg Deception 14.jpg Deception 15.jpg Deception 16.jpg Deception 17.jpg Deception 18.jpg Deception 19.jpg Deception 20.jpg Deception 21.jpg Deception 22.jpg Deception 23.jpg Deception 24.jpg Deception 25.jpg Deception 26.jpg Deception 27.jpg Deception 28.jpg Deception 29.jpg Deception 30.jpg Deception 31.jpg Deception 32.jpg Deception 33.jpg Deception 34.jpg Deception 35.jpg Deception 36.jpg Deception 37.jpg Deception 38.jpg Deception 39.jpg Deception 40.jpg Deception 41.jpg Deception 42.jpg Deception 43.jpg Deception 44.jpg Deception 45.jpg Deception 46.jpg Category:Yakuza 6 Chapters